Miss Bricktown Beauty Pageant
What was the Pageant about? The Miss Bricktown Beauty Pageant was a competition where participants competed to win the prize of being the most attractive woman in Bricktown. The event took place during Mar 24th - Mar 25th, 2019. Before the event Roflgator gathered interest and approached many who could possibly be interested to attend and participate for about two weeks prior. The Event Included: *Personal choice of clothing and design *A talent show *"IQ test" *Bikini show Some would rather argue that the questions in the so called "IQ Test" were not at all intelligence based, but rather purely based on knowledge - and some questions quite obscure at that. Participants *S0ryana - A.k.a. S0ra in drag - Who some call a pro at "tucking". *HelloKitten - A.k.a Zombie Girl *Jogie Joey *UzuriMia *Kyana *Chocolate - Also portrayed by Kyana *Darling *Sorry *Emily *Java *NotValco - Uhh Judges *Zapdec *Kibby *Wimchimp !|225px|thumb]] Conclusion Kitten aka Zombie Girl received most votes and was announced as the winner! After the event concluded a winner Roflgator announced that he would hold a similar event only for Traps - A Trap Pageant. In this participants have to dress up as the opposite gender. Trivia *Although the title was for "Miss Bricktown", the event featured some participants who are not really female. *Kyana attended the pageant as multiple characters - as herself - and as Chocolate. *The title for the winner was occasionally referred to as "Miss VRChat" although that title haven't been endorsed officially. *Artificial Sauce intended to participate but came a day too late, asking when it would start when she had unfortunately already missed it. *Java was unable to attend the second day and Raziell came in his stead, dressed in his avatar. *The show did not go as planned as it got interrupted the first day due to technical problems with VRChat as unknown griefers kept crashing the lobby. Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Java struts confidently on the catwalk *Twitch Video Clip - Sorry's shows of a talent that she got from her father Roflgator... *Twitch Video Clip - Zombie Girls victory screech Gallery Introductions gallery Rofl Mar 24th 2 Pageant Soryana (S0ra).jpg|The shy S0ryana on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 7 Zombie Girl (HelloKitteN).jpg|Zombie Girl aka HelloKitten on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 10 Jogie Joey.jpg|Jogie Joey on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 5 UzuriMia.jpg|UzuriMia on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 3 Darling.jpg|Darling on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 9 Kyana.jpg|Kyana on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 6 Sorry.jpg|Sorry on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 4 Emily.jpg|Emily on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 8 Java.jpg|Java on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 11 Valco.jpg|Valco shows off. Swimsuit collection gallery Rofl Mar 24th 14 Zombie Girl HelloKitten.jpg|Kitten sports a bonnet. Rofl Mar 24th 15 Emily was on a diet.jpg|Emily went on an aggressive diet... Rofl Mar 24th 12 Chocolate (Kyana).jpg|Chocolate takes the stage in full force. Rofl Mar 24th 17 UzuriMia.jpg|UzuriMia shows an exquisite bikini. Rofl Mar 24th 16 Soryana.jpg|S0ryana looks extremely uncomfortable... Rofl Mar 24th 20 Jogie Joey.jpg|Jogie on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 18 Java.jpg|Java struts confidently on stage, taking the crowd with storm. Rofl Mar 24th 19 Java.jpg|Java on stage. Rofl Mar 24th 21 Roflgators swimsuit.jpg|As a bonus Roflgator himself shows off his bathing shorts. Talent show and various gallery Rofl Mar 25th 3 Darling cringing out Meech.jpg|Darling shows of her power of Cringe and attempts to "cringe out" Meech. Rofl Mar 25th 4 UzuriMia cowgirl talent drawn Zapdec Hydra.jpg|Uzu shows her skills in drawing and draws Zapdec as a Hydra. Rofl Mar 25th 5 UzuriMia cowgirl drawn Zapdec Hydra.jpg|Cowgirl Rofl Mar 25th 25 23 Hello Kitten the Zombie Girl beating Meech.jpg|Kitten aka "Zombie Girl" shows of her talent of beating people up, by bashing Meech with a baseball bat. Rofl Mar 25th 8 Darling.jpg|Darlings Dress Rofl Mar 25th 10 Kyana.jpg|Kyanas dress Rofl Mar 25th 13 Valco.jpg|Valcos dress. Rofl Mar 25th 20 Java (Raziell).jpg|Javas dress. Rofl Mar 25th 14 Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate didn't have any dress. Rofl Mar 25th 16 Sorry.jpg|Sorrys dress. Rofl Mar 25th 17 Judges Zapdec, Wimchimp and Kibby.jpg|The Judges deliberate. Rofl Mar 25th 21 HelloKitten wins Meech.jpg|Kitten is declared the winner! Category:Events Category:Bricktown RP Category:Roflgator game shows